


SuperBat - 6) Batfamily

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: SuperBat contest; prompt 6) Batfamily (Clark e Bruce alle prese con la vita domestica e tutti i loro “bambini”) Indetto da https://www.facebook.com/therainbowsideofDC/?fref=ts





	

**Author's Note:**

> E' una sciocchezza, sul serio. Ad aver avuto più tempo sarebbe stata diversa e trattata diversamente, ma la combo vacanze+lavoro non mi ha permesso di fare molto. Ma spero che possa essere una lettura piacevole in ogni caso.  
> Alla mia Baby-Bat, che voleva farmi scrivere anche mentre in vacanza da lei <3

C’erano diverse cose che Bruce adorava ma che non sapeva come esternare. Clark gli aveva spesso detto di essere emotivamente stitico e l’unica risposta che dava al figlio di Krypton era qualche occhiataccia. Non era che lui fosse privo di emozioni. Ne provava fin troppe, ma non sapeva mai come esternarle. Non sapeva mai quale fosse il modo giusto di approcciarsi con gli altri. La sua Brucie persona era facile da interpretare, ma non era quella la persona che voleva essere quando era a casa, tra le mura sicure della sua villa. 

Quando era a casa avrebbe voluto essere una persona diversa. Avrebbe voluto che a casa sua si potesse respirare la stessa aria di gioia che sentiva quando erano ospiti da Martha Kent a Smallville. Solo che Gotham non era Smallville. Smallville era sempre baciata dal sole, Gothma bagnata perennemente dalla pioggia.

“Clark.” Il pipistrello di Gotham era entrato senza bussare nello studio in cui il repoter di Metropolis lavorava quando non era in ufficio. “I ragazzi si comportano in modo strano.”

Clark aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio dopo aver alzato lo sguardo dallo schermo del pc.

“Cosa vuol dire che i ragazzi si comportano in modo strano?” Clark si era alzato allora dalla sedia, scrutando l’uomo che era rimasto sulla porta, ma mettendosi in ascolto di quello che succedeva in casa. Non gli era sembrato che stesse succedendo alcunché di strano fino a quel momento, ma era concentrato sull’articolo che stava scrivendo e qualcosa poteva essergli sfuggito. “Bruce, stanno ridendo e parlando.”

“Anche Jason e Damian.”

“Sì, anche Jason e Damian.”

“Credi che sia a causa di qualche nuova tossina di Joker?”

Clark lo aveva osservato, notando che era totalmente serio. “Sia Joker che Harley sono ad Arkham, quindi direi proprio di no.”

“Allora vieni a vedere con i tuoi occhi. Qualcosa sta succedendo.” Bruce gli aveva dato le spalle, uscendo dallo studio ed incamminandosi verso il soggiorno. Con un sospiro lo aveva seguito, concentrandosi subito sui rumori che provenivano dalla casa e dal giardino. 

Pioveva. La pioggia si infrangeva contro i vetri. Alfred era in cucina intento a preparare la cena. I pipistrelli nella caverna stavano dormendo tranquilli. Solo il soggiorno sembrava vibrare di vita. Sentiva distintamente la voce di Richard dare ordini e Jason e Damian protestavano ma obbedivano. Timothy era rilassato, e il battito del cuore di Conner sembrava impazzito di quella che sembrava gioia.

“Presto, nascondetevi!” La voce di Richard era risuonata nitida nelle sue orecchie, anche se il giovane uomo aveva l’aveva solo sussurrato e gli altri gli avevano obbedito alla velocità della luce.

Bruce aveva aperto la porta del soggiorno e lui aveva sbirciando al suo interno. 

I mobili erano stati spostati. Le poltrone e le sedie erano state avvicinate al divano. E i letti dei ragazzi erano stati con molta probabilità completamente spogliati a giudicare dalla quantità di lenzuola, coperte e cuscini presenti. E Clark non era riuscito a trattenersi dal ridacchiare.

“Dick, cosa state facendo?”

Ma non era stato il “primogenito” a rispondere. La testolina del più giovane figlio di Bruce era sbucata da quella sorta di tenda che maestosa occupava il loro soggiorno e che avrebbe fatto venire un attacco di cuore ad Alfred.

“E’ un fortino e gli adulti non ci posso entrare.”

“Allora fai uscire Dick e Jason da lì.” Bruce aveva mosso qualche passo verso il figlio, che lo osservava impassibile.

“Loro non sono adulti. Soprattutto Jason non lo è.” Il bambino aveva guardato il padre negli occhi e Bruce ricambiava lo sguardo.

“Bruce è vecchio dentro da quando è nato!” Jason aveva urlato da dentro il loro fortino, e poteva sentire distintamente gli altri tre ridacchiare.

Bruce aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio alla frase del “secondogenito”. “Dick, sistemate tutto prima che ad Alfred venga un colpo.”

“B, dai! Ci stiamo divertendo! E Damian non ha mai fatto un fortino prima!”

Bruce stava per ribattere, dirgli che tranne Damian erano tutti troppo grandi per farne uno, quando Clark si era avvicinato e aveva sorriso dolcemente al figlio più giovane. Era quel sorriso sempre caldo che Clark rivolgeva alle persone che amava.   
“Damian, ci sarebbe posto anche per me nel vostro fortino?”

Il bambino lo aveva osservato per qualche secondo prima di annuire e spostarsi per farlo entrare. Aveva poi guardato il padre e con un semplice “tu non puoi” aveva spostato la coperta, chiudendo così il fortino. 

E Bruce Wayne era rimasto semplicemente basito di fronte alle coperte chiuse di fronte ai suoi occhi.


End file.
